Laundry Love
by tylena
Summary: There are many ways to fall in love with someone. But what if you fall in love with your soul mate between dirty laundry? Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are going to find this out. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**There are many ways to fall in love with someone. But what if you fall in love with your soul mate between dirty laundry? Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are going to find this out. AU/AH**

**A/N**: Hey, dear Delena shippers. This is my first story, ever. And english isn't my native language, since I'm from Germany. But I try my best and I hope you will forgive me for all the grammar mistakes I make. This Chapter is going to be rather short and I promise that the other chapters getting way longer. I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter anyway and don't forget to leave a review. :) ~ Sabrina.

* * *

><p><strong>Laundry Love<strong>

**- **Damon's POV** -**

It's been almost a week since I arrived at Whitmore College. I never thought that I would graduate in the first place, but yet here I am at a really good college not far from the small town Mystic Falls where I was born. When I was five, my parents Giuseppe and Rosetta, got a divorce and me, my father and my younger brother Stefan moved to New York. So I sadly see my mother once in a year, when I'm lucky.

Tomorrow is the first day of College and in the first few days I got time to unpack my stuff in the dorm I shared with Stefan, my best friend Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan, a guy I just met. He was born in Mystic Falls too and lived there his whole life and he also knows my Mother. It was not a surprise that he liked her, since my Mom was probably the nicest woman in this planet. Except you behave her without respect. Then she can be a real bitch and shout at you so long until you get respect from elder people.

I also had time to get to know some people here. Well, when I say "people", I actually mean "pretty girls". The college girls are just too easy and I probably slept with half of the girls on the campus already and I'm not even here for a week. It's never been a problem for me to get into some girls pants, because let's be honest, I'm pretty hot and I don't have to do some stupid pick up lines like the other desperate geeks who tries to get laid for the first time.

So here I was, walking out of this girls room, who I already forgotten the name from, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. I didn't mind if people know that I just fucked this girl, but I also didn't want to walk around like a man whore, even though I was a man whore.

My thoughts were interrupted by a high and loud shriek. I ran panicked to the room where I heard the scream, already prepared for the worst, like kicking some asses. But when I entered the room and saw this small brown-haired girl looking with wide eyes at the wall, I started to laugh. There was a small spider sitting innocent on the wall and this girl looked seriously terrified while having a staring contest with it.

She looked at me irritated. "Why are you laughing? Kill this monster!"

I just started to laugh even more. It was adorable how serious she sounded. She was truly afraid of a little spider. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at me angry while she stamped her foot in frustration.I shook laughing my head, trying to calm down. "Okay alright. I'm sorry. I just thought there was a mass murderer in here and didn't expect a spider.""Well, a spider is worse.", she said innocent while she gave me a swatter. I killed the spider with a smirk and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Thank you.", she said while sighing in relief. She smiled a small smile while looking embarrassed to the ground. "I'm sorry if I was being rude. But I really hate spiders. I was once accidentally locked in the basement of my aunt's house for two hours and there haven't been any lights down there so i was sitting there in the dark and god there were so many spiders. Every minute there was a new spider on me. I swear it was a living hell.", she said the last words way too fast. "Aaand, it's totally not interesting and I should stop talking. Now."

I couldn't stop smiling while listening to her story. She was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had big hazel brown eyes, long dark brown hair with small curls, olive colored skin and god her skin looked so flawless and she had this cute little nose and she was standing here in cute lil pjs shorts, that shows her beautiful long legs and I couldn't stop staring at her. She consumed me and she seriously took my breath away, every time our eyes met.

I was about to open my mouth, to tell her that her story was indeed interesting, but her phone ringing interrupted me. She cursed under her breath and looked at the display of her handy. "Sorry but I have to take this. Thanks again for killing the spider.", she said with a huge smile which made my knee weak. "

Anytime.", I replied stunned and left the room. All the way back to my room I felt dizzy and couldn't stop smiling. This girl was a pretty special girl. I could feel it in my bones.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey. :) I'd like thank the people who follow this story. And also a big thank you to katerinapevrna and Imarifirst, for the nice feedbacks and for being the first ones who left a review on this story. It means a lot to me, that someone actually reads my story, since I'm really bad at writing. And I hope that you don't think that the characters are really ooc. I know that especially Damon is a bit ooc and if you think that it's too much, please tell me. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. It's also not a really long one, but it's longer than the last chapter. And I promise that every chapter get longer, because there will be more delena scenes in the next ones. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Damons POV<strong>

"I tell you, man, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She's a special one.", I said to Tyler while walking around the room, trying to get her out of my mind.

"Who is special?", Stefan asked while he entered the room with Matt. "Our little Damon have a crush on a spider girl. He saved his princess from a big bad spider and now he can't stop thinking about her.", Tyler said mocking. I took the pillow behind me and throw it at him.

"I don't have a crush. I just- she's really pretty. And she smells really good.", I sighed while letting me fall on my bed. "Dude, you totally have a crush.", Matt said amused. "What is the name of this special spider girl?"

I felt dumb when I realized that I didn't asked for her name. And I couldn't remember where her room was either. I was too stunned by her that I didn't noticed where I actually was. "I- I don't know.", I said ashamed, avoiding their gazes.

His three roommates groaned. "And where is her room? You could just knock on her door and find some excuse to get to know her.", Stefan said, hoping that I at least know this. I looked at him with a grimace before answering that I didn't knew that either.

"You've got to be kidding me.", Stefan muttered. "So you're saying that you don't know anything about this girl, besides that she don't like spiders? Damn it, Damon. Almost every girl on the campus doesn't like spiders. How are you going to find her again, Damon?"

"I didn't said that I wanted to see her again. All I wanted to do was to tell you that I met a pretty girl, who's been different than the other girls I met." I lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Elenas POV<strong>

"So you're saying that there was a hot blue-eyed stranger, who played all hero and killed the spider and you dumped him because your aunt called?", my best friend Caroline Forbes asked frustrated. "Well yeah.", I said shrugging, avoiding their judging eyes. Both Caroline and Bonnie groaned. "Hey. I had to take it. It was important.", I defended myself.

Her other best friend, Bonnie Bennett, raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? What was so important that it couldn't wait?" I sighed and put the pillow over my face. "She wanted to ask if I had enough towels." Even though I couldn't see my best friends right now, I knew that they were glaring at me.

Today was my first day at college and I was so stressed out about literally everything that I couldn't think about anything else than normal college stuff.

I'm 17 years old and live with my one year younger brother Jeremy, with our aunt Jenna and her boyfriend Alaric, who teaches history at this I was 15 I went to my first party ever even though my parents, Miranda and Grayson, didn't allowed me to go. When I got into a fight with my ex-boyfriend I left the party, not exactly knowing where I was. So I called my parents and asked my parents if they could pick me up and it sure wasn't easy to describe a location when you don't know where you are. But they found me anyway. And obviously they were mad. So my father screamed at me while driving over the wickery bridge. He was so mad, that he didn't noticed the car that drove right into ours. He couldn't control our car anymore and we drove right from the Wickery Bridge. My mother died right away, while me and my father were still alive. My father tried his best to get them out of the drowned car, but it was helpless. We knew that we wouldn't get out of here alive. So he told me that he loved me, before I fainted. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital after lying in coma for 2 weeks, only to find out that I was the only one that survived. A man, who saw us driving over the bridge brought help and somehow I survived. And if that wasn't bad enough, I also found out a year later that I was adopted and that my uncle John, the man I hated my whole life, is my biological father. And that Isobel, my biological mother, have died after I was born. Apparently John couldn't bear it to raise a child that looked like his dead wife.

Yeah my life was far from perfect. But I have awesome friends and I'm in a really good college and that makes the life worth living. But it would be a little better, if I had a chance to get to know this blue-eyed stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I couldn't get this girl out of my mind. It's insane. I didn't really talked to her. And I don't know anything about her. It's stupid and doesn't make any sense. No matter how much I tried to go to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about all the "what if's".

So what do you do when you can't sleep because you can't stop thinking about a girl that you only got to know for barely 5 minutes? Right, you go to the laundry room at 2am, sitting on the small table in the corner thinking about a way to meet her again so I can find out if she is really as awesome as I think she is.

"I've never been a person who prayed, but dear god please give me the chance to see her again." I sighed when I realized how stupid I is. It's so new for him to really care about a girl. Especially a girl he didn't know. And it freaked me out and drove me insane. It was always about sex for me. The idea of getting to know a girl made me cringe. But here I was, praying to see her again.

"Oh wow. Hey. You scared me. What are you doing here at 2 am?", the sweetest voice I ever heard asked me and made me jump. My spider girl, were standing in front of me, in her cute little pjs with a basket full of dirty laundry. "Ehm hello? Are you okay?", she laughed nervously looking at me concerned. I shook my head trying to get my head clear. "Yeah, hey. I'm sorry. I was probably lost in my thoughts.", I said awkward. "You're the spider girl right?" I asked smirking.

She was standing in front of the washing machine, looking over her shoulder. "Oh wow. So I have a nickname already? If I'm Spider Girl, then you are Laundry Boy.", she said with a smug look on her face, like she was proud of herself. I laughed and stood up and sat down on the washing machine next to her. "Well I was more thinking about Spider Slayer or Handsome Hero, you know?", I winked at her, making her blush adorably. "You wish.", she said while rolling her eyes. "So you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here at 2 am?"

She was ready with putting her clothes in the washing machine and jumped next to me. I shrugged, trying to ignore that she was so close that our arms were touching. "Oh you know. Just thinking. And this was the room that was the most silent." She raised an eyebrow before she burst out laughing. "What?", I asked confused.

Her face was red from laughing and her nose was scrunched and it looked so cute on her. "So when you think about a silent place where you can think in peace, you think about the laundry room? What about the library or the study hall."

Now I really felt stupid. Good Job, Damon. Embarrass yourself in front of the cutest girl ever.

"I'm sorry. I'm in no position to judge. I'm the one who washes the laundry at 2 am, because I can't sleep. And I almost got a mental breakdown because of a spider. And I'm talking again way too much. And I'm the most awkward person ever, by the way. Once I sat down on our couch before school to put on my shoes. But I didn't know that my brother left a chocolate bar there and that I was sitting on it. So I walked around with a light blue jeans in school with chocolate on my butt. Judge me. Laugh at me. I'm the awkward one. And I still don't know why I tell you this, because you sure didn't wanted to know this. And I just embarrass myself and I really need to learn to shut up. Okay. I'm quiet now." I smiled at her in awe.

"No I like it. I mean hearing these stories. You're making me smile and it's nice." Her eyes met mine and for a moment we just looked at each other smiling. It was nice. And it was calm. It was peaceful.

Until her handy was ringing. The last time I didn't noticed what ringtone she haves, but now I do. It was "Wannabe" from the Spice Girls. Which made me smile even more. "Shit, I'm sorry.", she muttered before she answered the phone. "What is it, Care?" Then her eyes went wide with panic. "Yeah I understand. Find some excuse. I'll be there in a minute." She hang up her phone and put it back into her bra. Oh how much I wished I was her handy. Shit. I need to stop thinking like this. "My roommate slash best friend just called. Some carer is in our floor and check if all the people are asleep I have to go.", she said while running out of the door.

And again I didn't got the chance to ask for her name, her number or where her room is. Again I lost her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews and the support. You're the best and it makes me happy that you actually read my story. :) Have a good day and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 3

* * *

><p><strong>Damons POV<strong>

"Dude, you can't be serious. You met her again. In a fucking laundry room. At 2 am. And you still don't know her name?" Tyler half shouted at me when we sat down in the classroom. "Yeah how about you scream it louder so everyone can hear you.", I said angry. He rolled his eyes and muttered a silent 'whatever'. "

Why so grumpy?", Stefan asked when he sat in front of me. I just glared at him, not in the mood to answer. "He met last night the Spider Girl again and they were all flirty. But he forgot to ask what her name is. Again.", Tyler telled amused. Stefan laughed and looked at him mocking.

"That's not funny." I sighed glaring at him. "I'm sorry, Damon. But it is kinda funny. You always pretend to be the womanizer who could get into every girls pants and you're being all cocky every time you met a girl. But here you are, too stupid to ask for her name.", Stefan said with a smug look on his face. I just groaned and hide my face in my hands.

"Hello, I'm Alaric Saltzman and I'm going to be your new history teacher this year. Let's start with-". I didn't really cared what he said, because I was in such a bad mood that even when a comet would smash right into the classroom, I still wouldn't give a single fuck. So I just stared down on my desk, hoping the lesson would be over as soon as possible. Whatever the teacher was about to say, he got interrupted.

"Damn, look at these hot girls.", Tyler whispered and I looked at them uninterested. But when I saw this beautiful brunette girl with a pink silky dress between two other girls who walked through the doors hastily, my heart skipped a beat. She looked in my direction and when she saw me her eyes widened and she looked away fast to look at the teacher, to apologize for being too late.

"It's her.", I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Who?". Tyler asked, confused about the nonsense I was talking.

"The girl with the brown hair and the pink dress. It's the spider girl."

He looked at me with a huge smile. "No way.", he said with a little laugh. "This chick is really hot." I elbowed him against his ribs, which made him let out a groan. "Son of a bitch", he cursed. And I thanked god for the third chance I got to get to know her.

* * *

><p><strong>Elenas POV<strong>

"He's here.", I whispered to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Who? Your mysterious handsome hero?", Caroline asked frowning.

"Yes. No. I mean it's him, but he's not my mysterious hero, or whatever you were saying. The one with the black hair and blue eyes, who is sitting behind Anna.", I whispered.

Caroline and Bonnie turned around at the same time.

My eyes widened and I said with gritted teeth. "Are you insane? You can't just turn around and look at him at the same time."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked at me with a smirk. "Oh please. He's the one staring at you." I looked down blushing. "Ahww Elena haves a crush on the laundry boy.", Caroline said teasingly. I glared at her. "I don't have a crush on anybody." She rolled her eyes and said. "Whatever. He stopped staring at you anyway." A mix of disappointment and relief washed over me. I looked to Bonnie and asked. "Really?", she just nodded with a smile.

I took a deep breath and looked over my shoulder, wanting to make sure that it was really him. But when I looked I saw that he was still looking at me and Caroline and Bonnie started to giggle. I turned around as fast as I could. My heart was beating so fast that I think that everyone in the room could hear it. And my head was probably so red that I look like a tomato. Awesome. Just awesome.

"What do you say about this, Miss Gilbert?" My eyes widened when I saw that Ric was looking at me with raised eyebrows. This son of a bitch."Hm, what?", I said with a shaky breathe. "I wanted to know what you say about the class rules.", Alaric said again with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, yeah the class rules. I think they're fair.", I said with a smile. The people around me started to laugh. "Good to know, Miss Gilbert, that you think they're fair before I even started to list them. But I appreciate your trust in me.", he winked at me. While my face just get redder, if that was possible and I just glared at him.

This year would be long, I thought while I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Elenas POV<strong>

We walked to the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table.

"God I hate Ric so much. I totally will tell Jenna. And I'm going to buy him a really bad Bourbon on christmas and pretend that it would be a really old and expensive one so he is eager to drink it and then he's going to vomit and I will laugh at him.", I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "At moments like these, you really scare me.", Bonnie said with raised eyebrows.

"Ooooh look over there. Mister Hottie is sitting there. And Matt is with him. Perfect excuse to go over there.", Caroline smirked. I shook my head panicked. "No way." Caroline shrugged and smiled an evil smile while standing up. "Fine. If you won't go to him, I'll bring him to you." Before I could protest she walked away. "Fuck", I muttered under my breath.

"Hey Matt. And hey you others.", Caroline said with a smile. The guy with dark brown hair and eyes winked at her and said. "Hey babe." She just ignored him and rolled her eyes. "Soo.. I'm Caroline Forbes and I'm sitting over there with my friends. And we don't have anything to talk about. And we're bored so I would like to know if you want to come over and eat with us.", she said, smiling a cute smiling.

Oh I'm totally going to kill her later.

* * *

><p><strong>Damons POV<strong>

"Soo.. I'm Caroline Forbes and I'm sitting over there with my friends. And we don't have anything to talk about. And we're bored so I would like to know if you want to come over and eat with us.", the blonde girl said. My eyes widen and suddenly I felt really nervous. What the hell was wrong with me? I've never been nervous before."Sure.", Matt smiled and took his tray and walked over there. Everyone followed him, including me.

When Matt walked past the spider girl, which name i still don't know, he kissed her on the cheek. "Hey.", he said with a smile. She said hey back and I was confused as hell. And jealous. Why was I jealous? The only free seat was right in front of her. So when I sat down, I smiled at her followed by. "Spidergirl." She took a deep breath and returned the smile. "Laundry Boy." Matt looked between us and laughed. "No way.", he said with a huge grin. "You're the famous Spidergirl?" He shook his head. "This is weird and funny at the same time."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Okay, these nicknames have to stop. I'm Caroline, that's Bonnie Bennett and the Spidergirl is Elena Gilbert. So now it's your turn with introducing." Elena. That names fits to her perfectly. That name is cute. She is cute. Like I said, a perfect fit. "Okay I'm Tyler Lockwood. It seems like you know Matt already, which you have to explain to me afterwards. The Laundry Boy is called dick, son of a bitch, asshole or just Damon Salvatore. Your choice. And this is Stefan the brother of the Laundry Boy. So now Donovan tell me how you know these chicks." Matt rolled his eyes. "We were all born in Mystic Falls and lives there.", he starts. Elena lives in Mystic Falls. Elena was born in Mystic Falls. Fucking fate, i tell you."We've all been friends since Kindergarten and Elena and I've been dating a really long time. But we broke up a year ago, but we are still best friends and the best exes ever. I also once dated Caroline after Elena. And Elena was the one who helped me to get together with her. But yeah didn't even worked for a month. So friends it is.", he smiled a goofy smile. He and Elena dated. They dated. For a really long time. Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Elenas POV<strong>

"So Elena.. Tell us something about you.", Stefan said, grinning like he knew something I don't. I bit my lips nervous thinking about something to tell, which avoid the subject about my death parents. I looked at my friends searching for help, but I knew it was helpless because they looked at me with a sad smile. I took a shaky breathe.

"Well, there is not much to tell.", I laughed nervously. "I live in Mystic Falls. Caroline and I participate at Miss Mystic Falls one, which I didn't wanted to attend to by the way, but my mom wanted me to do it. And I lost and Care won. Which isn't surprising because she wanted it more than anybody else. And yeah I'm pretty lame. Because I like boring days, like just watching movies or tv shows or cartoons, god i love cartoons. And I like to read and to write and just listen to music. And if that doesn't scares you all away, then probably the fact that I'm the most awkward human being on earth. And yeah that was all I have to say.", I said shrugging with a small smile.

I didn't know where to look at because I felt really uncomfortable so I just looked in front of me to Damon, who was looking at me like he's really interested in what I was saying. "So what about your family?", Stefan asked frowning. I swallowed before answering. "I life with my younger brother Jeremy by my Aunt Jenna and her boyfriend. Mr Saltzman. And yes it's weird to life with our history teacher. And I swear he's going to pay for what he did today."

Caroline nodded hastily with a huge smile. "She already haves a cruel plane. Giving him a really nasty bourbon to christmas, pretending it would be an good and expensive one." I smirked, thinking about his face when he drinks it. Damon just shook his head disappointed. "This is just cruel. Sorry, Spidergirl. But I don't think we can ever be friends, now that I know that you're such a cold-hearted soul." I put my hand over my heart and said "Ouch" mockingly. We both tried to be serious before we both burst out laughing. After we calmed down we still smiled at each other with huge smiles. We were so consumed by each other, that we didn't noticed the look our friends gave each others. A knowing look, that this is just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Damons POV<strong>

"So you're kinda friends with the love of your life after you thought you would never going to see her again. How does it feels?", Stefan asked when we all walked in our dorm. I rolled my eyes at him before answering. "She's not the love of my life, Stefan. I barely know her. But it feels good knowing that I get the chance to be friends with her and get to know her better.", I said shrugging, trying to hide my smile.

Then I remembered about one problem, I needed to clarify. "So.. She's your ex girlfriend?" I looked at Matt trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible. "Yeah she's great. You're going to love her. She always says that she isn't that great and that she's boring and all that. But trust me, she is awesome. She should give herself more credit. If you're spending more time with her, you will fall in love with her. Trust me. Dating her is pretty awesome, because she can make you happy." I looked at him with wide eyes. "What? Who says I want to date her. No, I'm not gonna date her. Damon Salvatore don't do dating.", I say panicked.

"But if I would want to. What I don't. Wouldn't it be weird for you? I mean you dated her half of your life." He smiled knowing. "It would be perfectly fine with me. Yes I loved her. But it isn't meant to be. There was always something missing in our relationship. It was more like best friends who make out and have sex you know.", I flinched at the mention of them having sex. I mean it's obvious that they had sex, yet it kinda made him jealous. Which is stupid. "But we moved on. It was an equal break up. She's the reason why I dated Caroline. She helped me. And she also helped me with hooking up with some girls in our town. And I helped her two times to hook up. Like I said, we're the best exes ever.", he smiled smugly.

"So you say she hooked up two times with some random guys. Does that mean she's an easy one?", Tyler asked raising an eyebrow. Matt glared at him. "Totally not. She just needed it, at this time. She've been through a lot and it helped her to think about something else. Elena is not easy to have. A lot of guys in our towns are having a crush on her. She's probably the most wanted girl in our town. It's not like she tries. Boys just feel drawn to her and she have something that some boys just can't resist. You have to be really special to get her to fall in love with you. We only got together because we knew each other since kindergarten and we've became best friends and spent everyday together. So one day it just happened. And if you want to be with her, then be really sure you want to. Don't play with her heart. If you're going to date her, then you have to expect a long relationship. Something serious." I bit on my lip, asking myself why I even want to know all this stuff when I barely know her.

* * *

><p><strong>Elenas POV<strong>

"I tell you, Elena, he likes you. He looked at you like a love-sick puppy and he was stunned by every word you say.", Bonnie said while we walked through town, looking for any good shops. "Have to agree with Bonnie. He's totally into you. You totally messed with his head, the same way he did with yours. You should totally go out on a date with him.", Caroline said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes annoyed. "You're crazy. He's not into me. And I'm not into him. Hell, I don't even really know him. Yes, he looks good. Yes, he seems to have a really good personality. Yes, I would love to get to know him. But that's it. I can't think about dating right now. I need to figure out if I want to be a writer or if I want to make my dead proud and be a doctor."

Bonnie sighed and took my hand. "Elena, you always wanted to be a writer. I'm sure your Dad would be proud of you, when you do what you wants and follow your dreams. It's what he would wanted." I smiled at Bonnie grateful.

"I just don't know, Bonnie. How am I going to know that I will gain enough money with being a writer? When I would be a doctor I would gain enough money and I could take the old dentist's office of my dad. I would feel closer to him."

Caroline shrugged. "It's your choice. You should do what you want. But I think that you should follow your dreams. You wanted to be a writer since elementary school. And you're a really good writer and I don't say that because I'm your best friend. I truly believe that you would make a hella lot money with it and that you're going to be a really famous writer." I bit my lip and tried to figured out what to do.

"Okay but you can think about later. Let's go find some really hot clothes for you to impress your lover boy.", I rolled my eyes before I was dragged into some shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Elenas POV<strong>

"Elenaaa?", Caroline asked sweetly, while looking at her phone "What is it, Care?", I asked, putting my book away. "I put my clothes into the drier 3 hours ago, but my bed is too comfortable and I don't want to leave it. But I need to get them now, before they get stolen. And you know how expensive my clothes are. So could you be a dear and go to the Laundry Room to bring them here?", She looked at me with that look that I couldn't explain and never understand. She just have to look at you like this and you would do everything for her. I asked myself since Kindergarten how she do this, but after all these years, I still didn't figured it out.

I sighed and put on my shoes. "Okay fine.", I said walking out of the door. I didn't understand why she couldn't do it herself. And two days ago she told me that this bed is uncomfortable and that she her back would hurt because of it. And now she apparently don't want to go out of this bed? Girl got some serious problems.

When I was almost at the laundry room, I got a text message from Caroline that said, "Have fun ;)" What is she talking abo- Before I could end my thought I bumped into someones hard chest. "I'm sorry.", I said embarrassed and took a step back. When I saw the person, the text message from Caroline made finally sense. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. Matt just sent me a SMS and I didn't looked where I was going."

"And Caroline sent me a message and I didn't looked where I was going either.", I frowned. "Did Matt wrote you to have fun?", I asked confused.

"Yeah with a winky smile.", he said amused. I rolled my eyes while walking into the Laundry Room, while Damon followed me. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would they want us to be in the same room?", I asked annoyed. This must have been Bonnie and Carolines idea. They probably told Matt that they think that I have a crush on Damon, even though it's ridiculous.

"So what are you doing here anyway?", I asked, watching him jumping on the washing machine we sat together the last time. I followed him and sat next to me, anciently bumping my shoulders against his.

"Believe it or not, but I finally figured out what the Laundry Room is good for, so I decided to wash my clothes.", he answered with a smirk, which made me giggle. We looked at each other smiling, before he asked me what my favorite movie was. It made me smile, that he asked me a random question like this. He could have asked me about my parents, but he wanted to know something as stupid as this. "Don't laugh at me.", I said, looking at him pleading. "I would never.", he said mockingly. "Fine. My favorite movie is Clueless." He smiled at me with a huge surprised smile. "Wow, that's not what I expected."

"So what did you expect?", I asked teasingly. "I don't know exactly. Maybe something like The Notebook or Titanic?", he said with a smirk. I looked offended and bumped my shoulder against his laughing. "Why do boys always think that The Notebook or Titanic are the favorite movies from girls? I expected more from you, Laundry Boy.", I said disappointed. "Well maybe, I just hoped that they are your favorite movies, because they are my favorite ones. And your the first one who I ever told this. So if you're going to tell anyone, I sadly have to kill you." I looked at him with a big smile, which made my face hurt, because I don't think I couldn't smile any bigger, but I didn't care. He told me something like this, something private, something he didn't told anyone. "So why are these your favorite one?"

"I don't know. I think I have a thing for romantic movies with a tragic end. Because it shows that life isn't perfect and that love doesn't last forever, at some point your love just end. Sometimes it is because your feelings are gone for each other and some other times life is just cruel and take the person, you want to be with forever, away. But not because the person is too old, but because something gets in their way, when they're still young. It's sad, but this is just how life works.", he said with a shrug. There wasn't any sadness in his eyes, he was serious about this.

I shook my head frowning. "No, I don't believe that. You're right, sometimes life is just cruel. But this doesn't happen to everyone. I refuse to believe this. I believe that there are a lot of people who truly love each other and who will feel the same, even when they're old. You can see this people everywhere. People who loves each others, growing old together. And enjoyed every single minute they shared together. No matter what happens in my life, I will always believe that."

There were a heavy silence around us. Both of us looking to the ground, as if we could find all the answers down there. Both of us doesn't know what to say.

"I should go.", I said with a sigh, jumping down the washing machine. He stayed silent, until I was almost out of the door.

"Elena, wait!", he said, suddenly being in front of me. "I'm sorry that I am so negative. I don't know why I think this way, I just do. And I really admire the way you think about thinks like this. I wish I could think like this too. And I'm pretty sure that you never want to talk to me again, but I really like talking to you and I promise that if I ever get the chance to talk to you about thinks like this, that I won't be as negative as I was right now." My heart ached because of the vulnerable on his face.

I smiled a little smile and laid my hand on his arm. "It's okay, Damon. Of course I still want to talk to you. And you don't have to change your opinion, just because I think otherwise. I just was really surprised about the way you think about love. It just seems to sad, to be true. But I like talking to you too. We started with talking about movies and ended about discussing the way we think about love. It shows that we can talk about light and dark things, and this is great."

He looked to his arm where my hand still laid, I pulled away fast.

"Do you have time tomorrow afternoon?", he asked kinda shy.

I smiled at him softly. "Yeah I do." We looked at each other a last time, before I left the room.


End file.
